1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an auxiliary communication terminal with a Bluetooth™ module, and in particular, to a wireless headset with a Bluetooth™ module and a link connection method for the wireless headset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the development of wireless communication technology, a low-cost, low-powered wireless device has been developed for the wireless communication and computer industries. As part of the wireless communication technology, the Bluetooth™ protocol has been defined by Ericsson, Inc. The Bluetooth™ protocol aims at providing local wireless communication services to users, and was designed especially for the purpose of providing stable, efficient, low-cost and high-capacity voice/data networking.
Devices with a Bluetooth™ module, if they are located within a distance of about ten meters (10 m) from one another, can exchange voice/data signals with one another through a wireless link in real time. The devices with the Bluetooth™ module are divided into a master for transmitting voice/data signals and a plurality of slaves for receiving the voice/data signals transmitted from the master, and the roles of the master and the slaves can be exchanged according to circumstances. Since the Bluetooth™ module can be made in the form of a microchip, it can be easily attached to communication devices. In addition, the Bluetooth™ module operates in a 2.4 GHz frequency band, which is a worldwide compatible communication frequency band.
The Bluetooth™ protocol is now applied to various fields, such as a communication terminal, a computer peripheral device, household electric appliances and a wireless headset as well. All of the Bluetooth™ modules have unique IDs (Identifications), and in order to connect a master and a slave in a Bluetooth™ wireless communication link, an ID of the Bluetooth™ module of the slave should be registered in advance in the Bluetooth™ module of the master. Since a wireless headset usually plays the role of a slave device, an ID of the wireless headset should be registered in advance in its counterpart master Bluetooth™ wireless communication device, such as a mobile communication terminal, so as to form a Bluetooth™ wireless communication link between them. Conventionally, a wireless headset with the Bluetooth™ module has a function key for performing ID registration and link connection necessary for Bluetooth™ wireless communication, and a user will manually select the function key in order to register the ID of the wireless headset in its counterpart Bluetooth™ wireless communication terminal and to set up a wireless link for the Bluetooth™ wireless communication. As stated above, the conventional wireless headset is disadvantageous in that the user should manually initiate ID registration and wireless link connection necessary for the Bluetooth™ wireless communication.